


Like Flying

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: DSB Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Destiel Smut Brigade, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never liked flying, but still, he was curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill: Praise

The first time they had sex, he’d fucked Cas hard and fast, from behind, just like in those pornos he sometimes watched, when he definitely remembered to clear the browser history afterward. The second time was much the same way, except that Cas had laid on his back, legs wrapped loosely around Dean’s waist, staring at him while he pumped in and out until they both came. Dean figured gay sex was the same thing as straight sex, and he’d do the dicking, same as always.

What he didn’t expect was to want _more_.

Cas loved having Dean buried deep inside him, and the first two times he’d come untouched, cock trapped between the sheets and his stomach, the friction causing him to writhe and moan Dean’s name as orgasm washed over him. Dean marveled at the way Cas’ entire body tensed up when he hit that sweet spot, and Cas explained that, when Dean massaged his prostate, it felt like flying into a lighting storm.

Dean never liked flying, but still, he was curious.

What if he bottomed? What if he liked it? Would that make him less of a man? More gay? He had known he was bisexual for years, but thought it meant more that he’d stick his dick in anything and less that he wanted a dick up his own ass. That shit took a lot of trust, and Dean Winchester didn’t trust easy. In fact, the only person he’d ever allow to take him apart like that was Castiel.

And damn, did he want to be taken apart.

“I will go very slow, Dean, but I need you to relax,” Cas murmured. Dean took a deep breath, then another, willing his muscles to loosen. He must have accomplished his goal, because Castiel hummed, pleased, and slid a lubricated digit into his throbbing hole, all the way up to the knuckle.

“You’re doing so good, Dean. You’re so beautiful like this.”

Dean keened under the praise, rocking his body gently against the pressure in his rectum. Castiel slowly pushed his long finger deeper into Dean’s body and Dean allowed his eyes to flutter shut, a soft moan escaping his lips.

“So good for me. You’re so perfect,” Cas whispered, mouth against Dean’s knee, hot breath against the moist skin there, as he pumped a finger in and out of Dean’s slick rim.

“I’m going to add another one, just like you do for me. Say yes if that’s okay.”

“Yes, Cas, fuck yes, just do it,” Dean growled, flinging his bicep across his eyes. He knew his face was flushed, his ass exposed, but this was Cas, and his goddamn fingers felt like velvet heat.

Dean didn’t want him to stop, and he said so, with breathy, one-word affirmations, whispered in the dark of their shared room, meant only for his lover.

“You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you. Does it feel good? Tell me.”

Dean moaned a long note in response when he felt the fireworks go off. Cas pressed against his prostate in short bursts, each movement making Dean feel as though he was burning from the inside out. His rock hard member leaked precome onto his stomach as he pumped down onto Cas’ fingers, head thrashing against the pillow. He curled his toes into the bed, clenching and releasing while Castiel scissored two fingers deep inside him.

“Cas, I’m gonna…”

“I’ve got you, Dean. Come for me.”

Dean opened his eyes to Castiel staring at him, just like always, blue eyes wide, mouth a little slack, and he came. White liquid streaked across his stomach as Dean’s orgasm washed over him, Castiel’s fingers still moving in his ass, working him through it.

He hissed when Cas pulled out, before lowering his knees and unclenching his toes, which cracked as he stretched out his legs underneath him.

“S’was great, Cas,” Dean slurred. His arms were folded behind his head, green eyes dark and hooded. He reached for Cas’ member, but his hand was swatted away only moments before Cas laid down beside him.

“Not tonight. This was just for you. You deserve to feel good, beloved,” Cas murmured into Dean's skin as Cas wrapped himself around Dean, arm draped across his chest, fingers curling across his bicep. “You deserve all that and so much more.”

“Cas…”

“Shhh...unless you’re going to agree with me, don’t say a word.”

Dean huffed a laugh, and ran his fingers up Castiel’s arm. He closed his eyes, finally, mesmerized by the fingers carding through his hair and the soft, consistent breath against his chest.

“Not a word,” Dean mumbled before he fell into a dreamless sleep, safe and secure in the arms of his lover.


End file.
